146976-new-event-new-cs-items
Content ---- ---- With that we end up with the problem some of us had with the hoverboard event and the hoverboard itself. It was used to market the event on the page, was cash shop only and nothing to do with the actual event. The Shades Eve event was okay. We got a board and flairs to work towards but a hoverboard event didn't have a hoverboard as a prize. It makes some folk think "why the hell would I bother with an event with crap rewards". I did the Shades Eve stuff quite a lot. I wanted the board, flairs and costumes. I didn't touch the hoverboard event. It doesn't matter how fantastic the event was, the end rewards for me were utter tosh. And then the game suffers from EA syndrome. The cash shop gets regular updates and in game items suffer. | |} ---- Then some folk can go ahead and think that. It was a short event with purely cosmetic rewards. Their mistake was marketing the event with the hoverboard as the "face", the "draw", but other than that, it was fine. For the amount of time the event ran and the amount of effort that players had to put in, it was fair. Small events like that sparsed out between the big ones are a good thing, and they don't need a truckload of prizes like Shade's Eve. Can't really argue speculation like this except by saying "no, it won't." Edited November 14, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- ---- Yeah, but remember that the (200 Shade Silver each) Ground Flairs were Carbine's "whoops, sorry" gift for us when the effigy buff ended up bugged. We probably shouldn't assume that the Cash Shop flairs will show up in any future events as purchasable for event currency. Edited November 14, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- Recolor of existing mounts does not spell update or effort to me. I'd say both shop and game are getting the same level of content... Not a lot. | |} ---- ---- No they didn't. They literally just put the post up. If my guild had known more people would have been on I'm sure. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Don´t see any problems to sell CS items for a huge amount of event currency beside NCoins. As i said you can mix these two sorts of currencies. There are always players, who buy it for NCoins. Hopefully a dev will write a statement from Carbine´s perspecctive. | |} ---- It's not about whether there are players who will buy it for NCoins, despite it being available for a "free" event currency-- it's about making sure that more players will buy it for NCoins, so they can maximize their profits. Remember that NCSoft/Carbine are businesses, which means they're not just trying to do whatever will get them enough money to keep the lights on in the office. They are trying to make profit. And sometimes, "profit" means "we have to make sure that there are some people who's only option is using actual cash if they want this item." Some people would call that a "cash grab". And I would agree, because businesses are literally made to grab for cash. I don't blame them for it-- they're real people who not only live with bills to pay, but who want nicer things. I'm not too modest to admit that I like the idea of having nicer things, too. If it meant I could buy that nice, expensive sweater I saw at the store the other day, you can bet your bottom dollar that I wouldn't offer those items for event currency. | |} ---- ---- This, I agree with. I don't blame them for wanting to make a profit, but even if you give players no other option but cash, you still have to convince them it's worth it to spend that cash. I seriously doubt there are many (if any) people out there who actually bought the mount for more than one character.. but there were definitely people who wanted the mount, and then decided not to buy it, because it was single-character. | |} ---- ---- I don´t blame them for it, too. I have an active sub since launch because i like this game. I know that behind the game are real people and i agree with you to maximize there profit. Anyway I find its a pity that these items strictly CS. Therefore i made these suggestions because i thought there are more people feeling like me. There are certainly better ideas than mine. But i think for the most players its ok. Now I think it makes more sense for me to buy every month NCoins to support them instead of having a sub. ;) Thx for your opinions and suggestions. And sorry for my english :/. Edited November 15, 2015 by Xyrath | |} ----